


Hands On Me

by reserve



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not actually incest, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Loki was being annoying, and then Thor took the rug right out from under him. </p><p>(Just a Thor/Loki snippet inspired by the gif below. Could be considered a spoiler for The Dark World, but not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Me

He becomes himself again the moment Thor touches him. He cannot hold the glamor with his brother’s hand pushed firmly against his mouth, with Thor’s thumb rubbing across the sensitive interior of his ear, and Thor’s fingers curled along the nape of his neck.

It’s almost too much to bear. After months of imprisonment, a time without physical contact; his only true comfort the occasional appearance of his mother’s ephemeral, intangible form, Thor’s touch incites lightening through Loki’s veins.

And it is a sad relief that Thor’s hand presses so firmly, for it masks the moan of a sigh that wishes dearly to pass Loki’s lips and into the halls of their home.

For that confession is one he simply cannot make, not now and perhaps never. Loki knows that this time is for absolution, not weakness and need. This time with his royal brother could build Loki a bridge to the throne, a bridge to the warm welcome home that kept him in dreamy company during the months of isolation. The windowed cell, and lonely velvet couch.

When the moment ceases, the lightening departs, and he feels it deep inside his nearly frozen heart. He is bereft and it leaves him uneasy. The emptiness takes too long to pass. He forces his mind back on their mission, their fools’ venture to save a human girl, Thor’s love.

Somehow, Loki always finds a new way to suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Guys I just love this fandom and this pairing so much. My heart sings and I feel 15 again. So, I hope you enjoy -- this was like a warm-up jog. I'd love to hear your opinions on Loki's voice.


End file.
